marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel NOW! Point One Vol 1 1
(Nova's Story) (Loki's Story) (Ant-Man's Story) | NextIssue = (Nick Fury's Story) (Peter Quill's Story) (Nova's Story) (America & Loki's Story) (Ant-Man's Story) (Forge's Story) | Event = Marvel NOW! (2012) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Adi Granov | CoverArtist2 = | StoryTitle1 = NYSE | Synopsis1 = | Writer1_1 = Nick Spencer | Penciler1_1 = Luke Ross | Inker1_1 = | Colourist1_1 = Lee Loughridge | Letterer1_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor1_1 = | Editor1_2 = | Editor1_3 = Tom Brevoort | StoryTitle2 = Guardians of the Galaxy | Synopsis2 = | Writer2_1 = Brian Michael Bendis | Penciler2_1 = Steve McNiven | Inker2_1 = John Dell | Colourist2_1 = Justin Ponsor | Letterer2_1 = Cory Petit | Editor2_1 = Sana Amanat | Editor2_2 = Stephen Wacker | StoryTitle3 = Diamondhead | Synopsis3 = | Writer3_1 = Jeph Loeb | Penciler3_1 = Ed McGuinness | Inker3_1 = Dexter Vines | Colourist3_1 = Marte Gracia | Letterer3_1 = Albert Deschesne | Editor3_1 = Sana Amanat | Editor3_2 = Stephen Wacker | StoryTitle4 = The New World | Synopsis4 = | Writer4_1 = Kieron Gillen | Penciler4_1 = Jamie McKelvie | Penciler4_2 = Mike Norton | Inker4_1 = | Colourist4_1 = Matthew Wilson | Letterer4_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor4_1 = | Editor4_2 = Lauren Sankovitch | StoryTitle5 = It's Art! | Synopsis5 = | Writer5_1 = Matt Fraction | Penciler5_1 = Mike Allred | Inker5_1 = | Colourist5_1 = Laura Allred | Letterer5_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor5_1 = | Editor5_2 = | Editor5_3 = Tom Brevoort | StoryTitle6 = Crazy Enough | Synopsis6 = | Writer6_1 = Dennis Hallum | Penciler6_1 = Gabriel Hernandez Walta | Inker6_1 = | Colourist6_1 = David Curiel | Letterer6_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor6_1 = | Editor6_2 = Nick Lowe | Quotation = | Speaker = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Unnamed time-traveler Antagonists: * Other Characters: * ** Numerous unnamed agents * Locations: * Unnamed S.H.I.E.L.D. detention facility Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * ** ** ** * * Locations: * ** *** ** *** ** *** Littleton ** *** Monument Valley Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** **** **** Koreatown VIII * Earth-616 Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * Locations: * Items: * * Vehicles: * | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Solicit = | Notes = In Nova's story, he flies through a small city named Littleton in Kansas, this is a homage to the fictional city of Smallville in DC Comics publications, place where company's superhero Superman grew up, being the two farmers shown he and his father. Jeph Loeb and Ed McGuinness (the writer and penciler of the story) worked along for DC Comics in Superman, among other titles. | Trivia = * "NYSE" continues in Secret Avengers Vol. 2 #1. * "Guardians of the Galaxy" continues in Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3 #0.1. * "Diamondhead" continues in Nova Vol. 5 #6. * "The New World" continues in Young Avengers Vol. 2 #1. * "It's Art!" continues in FF Vol. 2 #1. * "Crazy Enough" continues in Cable and X-Force #1. | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Point One Issues Category:Digital Comic Code included